


Chocolate Cake

by Lekopoofball



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Sings a Song, Because Silverware is Stupid, Catra Feels Awkward and Seems Sick of the Gang's Antics, Especially Loves Adora Obiously, Everyone Just Shoves Cake Into Their Faces Like Savages, F/F, Happy Birthday Catra, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean come on, It Just Makes Things Harder, Music, My Wrists Really Hurt, Somebody Tell Me What Beta is, Why Do People Use Silverware?, adora is a dork, but Secretly She Loves Them, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekopoofball/pseuds/Lekopoofball
Summary: This is just a simple fluffy one-shot of the Best Friend Squad celebrating Catra's birthday with no hidden motive.We must stan our queen, especially on this day. Fellow simps unite to give her the worship owed her glorious self.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at the calendar at around 22:30, realized it was Catra's birthday (furthermore just realized what day it was because I have no sense of time), and determined that I had to do something to honour such an occasion. Technically, I just finished and it's 2:30, therefore no longer her birthday, but it's close enough so shut up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATRA!" As she entered her room in Bright Moon, Catra was met with excited shouting.  
  
''Uh oh..."  
  
The Best Friend Squad assaulted her with hugs; though scowling the whole time, she gave in and reluctantly hugged back.  
  
"Oh yeah, the cake! Just a second", Adora said, giving her flustered girlfriend a quick kiss before running off to retrieve a mound of cake. "I tried to make it for you myself, but I kept messing up the recipe and stirring too hard, so Bow and Glimmer did the baking while I cleaned up the batter all over the room." While Catra laughed and mocked her, Adora dramatically cut the cake into rather haphazard pieces with her sword. Catra grabbed a clump with her bare hands (they didn't bother with tableware since there was no way she would voluntarily use it anyway) and brutally devoured it.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Whoa", she managed between bites, "what is this?"  
  
Bow, clearly pleased by the reaction, said, "That, my good cat, is chocolate!"  
  
"That means nothing to me, but it's the most delicious witchcraft on Etheria."  
  
"Ha, after so long in the Horde, you two really do both go crazy over food. Give my insults to the cook who made your ration bars," Glimmer added.  
  
"Okay, okay, you guys' food offering is amazing, but, Catra, while baking is a bitch to me, I wrote you a song!"  
  
Catra nervously ran a hand through her hair and chuckled. "Oh boy..." Adora manifested her sword as a guitar. "Wait a minute, how long have you been hiding this!?", Catra demanded, gesturing towards the instrument.  
  
Adora waved it off, explaining, "Naw bro, I don't play, I'm just holding it for effect." She pretends to strum and winks, wearing her trademark, dumb, smug smirk.  
Facepalming, Catra wonders why she's in love with this dolt; she's speechless when Adora draws in a deep, gasping breath and starts singing.  
  
(The song can be found at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPmZqsQNzGA&list=PL3KnTfyhrIlcudeMemKd6rZFGDWyK23vx&index=12)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a Rick-Roll; no, I'm not sorry in the slightest.  
> The Grammarly widget on my school Chromebook first decided that the works tone was "😨", and with the html formatting code stuff, it's "😢".


End file.
